Pokemon Journey Redux
by Cornpuffs
Summary: This is about a boy named Brad. It's a complete remake of the old one. Enjoy! Warning: Author has slight distaste for the Pokemon anime. This is an Original Character story with characters from the video games.
1. Chapter 1

"57…58…59…60! All right, that's enough. I can't wait for tomorrow! I finally go on my journey, and I want to be in the best shape possible!" a boy said, after doing some push ups.

He was Brad Wallace, and he was starting his journey tomorrow. He had gone to Pokemon Tech for 2 years, but had gotten kicked out because of a fight with an upperclassman, so he had spent the last month at home, studying about pokemon. All he had was a pokeball, and a pokedex, which he'd gotten both from Professor Elm. So, in his anticipation, he'd been exercising quite a bit, to be in tip top condition.

Brad just got to his front door to go back to Professor Elm to get a Pokemon, when he saw a man dressed in a green jump suit run with a girl in hot pursuit.

"Let that pokemon alone!" the teenage girl called out.

"It's a Scyther! It's mine!" the green-man yelled back

Brad ran, putting his black jacket, ran out the door.

"Hey, creep! Give back that pokemon!" the girl voice said.

Brad, wanting to see who he was chasing after better, caught up to the girl.

She was about his age, and must have been chasing the guy for a while, because she was panting, and glistening with sweat. She had red hair, a hat with swords on it, with blue jeans and a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt. Apparently, she had been so concentrated on catching the green guy that she didn't notice him. "Don't just stand there and stare kid, get him! He's a Team Rocket member!" she said to him, panting.

Brad nodded. While he was winded from the run, he still had a lot left in him.

!#$&()+

It was getting dark. As a member of Team Rocket, he was to steal Pokemon for his boss, Giovanni. The Rocket member had found the Scyther, and knowing it was rare, grabbed it.

"Hey you! Stop! There's a cliff ahead!" Brad cried out.

Rocket looked back to see Brad running after him, and of course, wasn't paying attention to where he was running. The green suited man noticed there wasn't ground for him to run on.

Brad was too late to save the Rocket. The Scyther, who had broke free of the grip, had pushed his blades in the rock to keep him from falling.

"Give me one of your blades!" Brad yelled, reaching for the Scyther. It looked a little weak. Scratch that. It looked like it was barely hanging on to the rock. Brad doubted it could make it up.

'Oh that's it!'

Brad reached into his jacket to get out his pokeball.

"Here goes nothing! Pokeball, go!" He said, throwing the red and white ball at the Blade pokemon. It hit the Scyther on the head and bounced back to Brad's hand, with the Scyther becoming enveloped in a bright white light. The light compacted it self and went into the open pokeball. The Scyther was too tired to even fight back, and the ball settled instantly.

"Sweet. I caught my first Pokemon."

! $ +)(&&+() +

Cornpuffs

Yes, yes, I know I promised not to touch another pokemon story, but it irked me. I figured this is why my Naruto career didn't work. I wanted foreclosure from my first fic. So I'm rewriting the hell out of it, because I'm a lot better writer than I was. Just so you know, I'm doing this for the fans of this story. Even though they are all gonna kill me for doing this.

What I changed: I added some dialogue and edited some crappy spelling. I also changed a couple of scenes, like catching Scyther. I am almost embarrassed at how bad my story was. I wonder how I got as half as many reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"I choose you, Scyther!" Brad called.

He had caught his brand new pokemon, his starter. Hot damn, was he proud. He reached in his pocket again, and pulled out a potion spray, using it on the Scyther. It instantly perked up.

"Hey, little buddy, can I call you Saber?" Brad asked the young Scyther, who nodded. It seemed cool to the young trainer.

"Hey, kid!" A familiar voice called out.

Brad looked up, and saw the same girl he had seen earlier.

"Who are you, anyway. I didn't get the chance to talk while we were running." Brad said, flashing a grin.

"My name's Erin Fallyena. Are you a new trainer?" Erin asked, curious.

"Yes, why?"

"Consider me your new teacher then."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you have a Scyther as a starter."

"That doesn't mean you can follow me around!"

"You have an arrogant natured pokemon. They're very difficult for novices like you to handle."

Brad laughed. "I'm not a novice. Besides, what can you teach me that I haven't learned at Tech?"

"I've been on the streets since I was born, and I know more about the world than you do. More than you could ever know sitting in an air conditioned class room. Besides, you're kinda cute for a novice."

Brad blushed, much to his dismay.

"All right, you win." Brad sighed.

'This is going to be a long trip,' Brad thought. They were quiet as they approached Brad's house, until they reached the front gate. Erin leaned on the white picket fence.

"So, where do I sleep?" Erin asked.

"Outside."

"That's not the way to treat a lady."

"What lady?"

"What did you say, twerp?" She threw a punch at Brad. It was too fast for him to see, and the punch hit his shoulder.

"You're fast, Erin." Brad said, but Erin had disappeared, the front gate swinging open.

"Brad! BRAD!" an older female voice called out. It was Brad's mother.

Brad realized this was a good opportunity to talk to his new Scyther.

"Saber, do you actually want to follow me around? She kind of has a point, about me not knowing the world or how raise you. You are a member of a powerful and rare species of pokemon."

(Yeah, but you saved my life. I must adhere to the Scyther life debt. I hope I can live and fulfill my debt to you, master.)

"I release you from your debt. I don't need a pokemon servant. What I would like is for a Pokemon friend." Brad replied, mildly startled.

(I thank you… friend.) the scyther replied.

"Brad, get over here! We have a visitor! She's a cutie, too!" Brad's mother called from the inside.

What a way to meet… what a way to meet.

!#$&()+

God my writing skills were horrible…

Changes: A lot like last chapter. I spread it out, and I altered the whole introduction of Erin and Brad. Due to my former lack of any skill, it seemed good to me then, but when I decided to rewrite, it seemed like a noob wrote it, all rude and crap… coughmecough


End file.
